


Miss me, Baby

by ShotgunOpera (emmadilla)



Series: Soda & Sandy [2]
Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Breakup, F/M, Gen, Love Letters, Old memories, dealing with a breakup, soda still misses sandy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/ShotgunOpera
Summary: Sequel to "Tonight I wanna cry." Soda-fic. Months later, Sodapop reflects on his past, Sandy, and why he can't let her go.





	Miss me, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of a work I posted a LONG time ago on ffnet. I'm probably going to eventually transfer everything, but probably not all at once. My name there was ShotgunOpera, I'm the same person, so please don't report this because I am me! I have not edited these works at all since they were first posted, so there may be mistakes. I'm not overly concerned, though, just keep in mind that these stories are almost ten years old now, so take it with a grain of salt. :)
> 
> The song for this one was "Miss me, Baby" by Chris Cagle. I had a thing for certain country songs back in the day, what can I say. Also, big thanks to my beta at the time, Rileysmomma, though she's not on AO3, I'll still give her a shoutout and a thanks.

I stared at the shoebox filled with old love letters and pictures, almost paralyzed by the memories they held. I was supposed to be cleaning out the closet, but the memories beckoned to me. And, like a moth to a flame, I obeyed their call.

_Miss me, baby._

_When you hear our favorite song,_

_Miss me, baby._

_And when you start to sing along,_

_Think about all the times that we danced_

_In the light to it all night long._

_Oh …_

_Then miss me, baby._

Sandy had left almost seven months ago. Seven; I had kept count. No matter what I did, every day my heart wandered back to her. Maybe I was naïve, but a part of me refused to believe that she cheated or that the baby she carried wasn't mine. There was something in her eyes when she had told me … She wasn't exactly the best liar and her eyes had given it all away. That brief moment when I forced her to look me in the eyes and tell me again, I'd seen _that look_ , and it had given me hope.

I smoothed out a rumpled letter and discovered that it was one that Sandy had written me right after we had started going steady. The smile on my face came unbidden as my fingers caressed the paper, tracing the curly letters.

_Want me, honey,_

_Like you did the night you told_

_Me that you loved me._

_We couldn't wait anymore,_

_Left the keys in the door,_

_Took my hand, pulled me down_

_On the kitchen floor._

_Yeah, we were that crazy._

_Miss me, baby._

We had been a crazy couple; crazy in love, most folks had said. No one could have imagined we'd end up the way we did.

Tears stung my eyes briefly as I closed them and held the letter to my face, inhaling the sweet perfume she had sprayed on it all those months ago. For a moment, she was in my arms again, and my face was buried in that golden hair of hers. I could almost feel her head resting on my chest and her soft skin under my fingers. My chest tightened and that familiar ache returned; that ache that I felt whenever I thought about her.

The first time I'd felt that ache, I had tried to drink it away. But all it did was make me feel things more intensely, and I'd ended up crying myself to sleep, clutching Ponyboy's pillow to my face. Darry had found me like that when he came home from work that day. I couldn't even form a coherent sentence at the time, but somehow he knew. And, after carefully navigating the broken glass on the floor, he'd wrapped his arms around me like Dad would have done and let me cry it out until I was reduced to sniffles and hiccups.

That night was one of the worst nights of my life. But even though she had caused me so much pain, I couldn't help but think about her. I wondered if she ever thought about me anymore, about my offer and what she'd left behind. I wondered if she missed me, if she still thought of me. I wondered if the baby banished all thoughts of me from her head. Or maybe the baby's face reminded her of me too much, and she felt an ache in her chest that wasn't unlike mine.

Despite all that had happened, I couldn't find it in me to wish anything bad on her. I loved her, and deep down, I knew she felt the same way, whether she realized it or not.

_'Cause I love you,_

_Yes I need you._

_Miss me, baby_


End file.
